Unknown Lover
by Mrs.XellosMetallium
Summary: A short, Xellos/OC fic. Please enjoy!


Xellos stepped into the crowded tavern, gliding in with ease so that he wasn't noticed; his usual smile plastered on his face. A look around the room brought his eyes down upon the female he had been searching for, his female. Small bodied, with brown hair and golden brown eyes. She glanced at him from across the room briefly, before ducking her head down shyly. He smirked, always so skittish his little female was, but then again, that was what he liked about her. Easily embarrassed and easily angered.

Xellos made his way to the girl's table and sat down.

"Good evening Dearest." He smiled, his voice soft. She looked at him, her face already pick at his presence.

"Hey there Xellos." She smiled brightly. Despite her shyness he could tell she was indeed happy to see him. Her body gave away her every feeling of him even with out his empathic abilities.

"So what's this I hear about you getting yourself injured?" he inquired almost immediately. She ducked her head again sheepishly.

"Nothing happened... I'm already almost healed..." this made him sigh inwardly.

"If nothing happened, what is it you're almost healed from?" he asked giving her a look.

She opened her mouth, but quickly shut it. He raised his eyebrow and cracked open one eye as if in warning not to lie to him. She sighed in defeat.

"I was on my way back from the market when the front wheel of my bike hit a large rock, I just had a small tumble that's all. Nothing broken and when I picked myself up I rode the rest of the way home." she explained waving her hand dismissively. He listened then caught her hand mid-swing, turning it over so reveal some not-yet-scabbed scrapes.

"This is almost healed?" he gave her a look.

"It's not bleeding!"

"This is almost healed?" he repeated with more emphasis on his disbelief.

She huffed and tried to take her hand back in vain, he wasn't letting go.

"My understanding was, almost healed means the scabs have formed and begun to fall off, these, however, look like they have even yet to form, and you call it "almost healed?" he gave a squeeze that made her squeak painfully. He released her instantly at that and she stood.

"I'm not as fragile as you think you-you- BIG JERK!" she huffed as she left with a new pain in her hand. She slammed the tavern doors and walked briskly way.

Her hand was hurting again now, as she made her way up the cobblestone streets. She was holding back tears because she'd been trying to show him that she was strong now, she didn't need to be babied. Yet it seemed at every turn she was still seen as a child to the much older Mazoku. Granted he was over one thousand years old and she was only 21 and there would always be that age gap, that didn't mean she was a baby in human terms!

She wiped her eyes as she closed the door to her small home. Now she really was starting to cry. Xellos only came to the city a few times a month and she'd just ruined what little time she got with him. With a heavy heart and tears in her eyes she decided to just lay there. Her energy utterly spent. Maybe this time she'd stay dead after she died, maybe the council would finally leave her be and she could stop having to fight and live in fear...

But she would never have that kind of luck...

Because it was then a blade went through her gut...

But once again...

She wasn't dead, just full of holes.

Xellos had followed his little female all the way to her house to assure her safe return. He felt a twinge of regret for hurting her poor little hand. She was after all so very fragile. He understood what she was doing and why, but he didn't like her to keep secrets from him. After she closed the door he sighed. He'd sneak in later and make her some tea to apologize. For now she needed time to calm down. So he turned to leave and froze on his heal. There was no mistaking the smell of her blood. He knew it all to well. Someone had just made a very dangerous mistake. Very dangerous indeed.

Her body painted the floor with her crimson blood as her latest assailants dragged her to the kitchen. Oh boy, what would they do this time? Cut her open? Tear her limbs off? She pondered looking both tired and bored as the male slammed her onto the table. Her back made a loud CRACK and the bottom half of her spine fractured painfully. She twitched in agony but made no sound. She wasn't weak. She could fight too! She-

"Pathetic." Another knife in her shoulder. "Is this the best you can do?" another in her left knee. "The council's great weapon-" her right knee "-a lowly human-" her right thigh "-female?" SMACK! The table's legs gave way under the pressure of his fist in her chest. She winced and screamed, her heart was her weak point. The most painful part of her body, and he'd just torn it right out of her. Slowly her sight went, her breathing slowed, and her body... went limp... It was then Xellos finally appeared.

"You're a little late Mazoku," the man gloated "I killed her first."

Those were his last words before he screamed under the agony of Xellos tearing his organs out. One by one, starting with the no instant killing organs first, the liver, the stomach, the genitals, the lungs, and the heart he tore out as agonizingly slow as he could. The remains hit the floor with a horrid squish!

Her heart lay on the floor, glowing with a gentle light. He picked it up gingerly and returned it to it's rightful place in her chest. He took his time, trying to stay calm as he removed the knives, cleaned and dressed her wounds then took her up to bed.

Patiently he waited, watching her for any signs of change. Eventually he lay beside her and waited for the sun to rise. Before the sun was fully over the mountains in the distance, his little female yawned and snuggled closer to him.

"M'sorry..." she murmured weakly. He just sighed and relaxed in relief.

"Go back to bed..."


End file.
